


Suffocating

by hisalisami



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could be with you tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocating

It all started with a text message Haru sent you an hour ago.

He sounded different. He sounded weak and small. Yes, you didn't speak to him over the phone, but you knew him very well. You knew every single one of his emotions.

Haru made you worry a lot. He hid many emotions behind those deep blue eyes of his. 

He seemed depressed, lonely. He said he was going out for a while, to 'clear up his mind'.

You looked out your window, and saw a messy ball of dark hair. Haru.

He looked tired, you couldn't see his face but he just looked tired.

After a moment of gathering yourself up physically and mentally, you walked out of your house and to the beach where Haru was.

"I knew you'd be here."

You looked down at him, hands in the pockets of your jacket.

"Does it even matter?"

Haru sounded weak. He sounded weak and it made you uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"Mind if I sit?" You asked for permission but didn't really care if he accepted it or not.

You sat down next to him, taking his hand and placing it on your knee.

"Why are you here? Its cold, you should really go home." 

"Im not going anywhere until you tell me whats wrong with you."

Haru stiffened, squeezing your hand gently --but just enough for you to notice. 

"Haru, you can tell me" 

"I dont want to."

"Stop being stubborn and tell me whats wrong." 

It took ten minutes for the silence to be broken once more.

"All I want is to swim." Haru mouthed, letting go of your hand.

"Im listening." You grabbed Haru's hand once more, holding onto it tightly.

"Those people. They want too much from me." 

" I dont even know if I want to live anymore."

Those words struck you harshly, making you shiver and your eyes slightly twitch.

"Come again?"

"I said I dont want to live." Haruka jerked his hand away from yours, curling up into a ball, he stared at the ocean in front of him.

"Die then" You screamed at him loudly, making he turn to you with slightly wide eyes.

"If you don't want to be here, then go die! Don't think about anyone else, or about how those people will feel after you're gone!" You pushed him to the side with anger, sobbing in between words.

Haruka's eyes began to water as he trembled, not being able to look at you.

"If you hated me so much you should have just told me before I got too attached to you!"

You got up and began to scream louder, making the tears flow down from his face and onto his lap.

"I never said anything about hating you," Haru clutched his fists, holding back more tears from falling.

"You obviously do since you just told me you wanted to die." You breathed out, eyes puffy and cheeks red from anger.

"Im sorry." 

"Save it for someone else, i'm done with you."

You left your bestfriend there. Just like that. You regretted all of the things you just said to him. You couldn't even turn around to look at him.

He went home shortly after the arguement. Haru cried the whole way home, once he reached his house he layed down, closing his eyes and imagining you.

\---------

The next day at school you ignored him completely, not that he seemed to care. But it hurt him so much.

It was cold outside, it felt like you were being bitten by snakes and it made you feel absolutely rotten.

You took a nap, trying to forget about what you said to Haru. It made you guilty.

As much as you tried to sleep, you kept on hearing an irritating knock on your door.

You got up and shuffled around for your slippers. Walking out of your room, you answered the door.

Haru was on the other side.

Despite the weather, he still managed to keep that stoic expression on his face.

"Haru?" 

Haru's purple lips were trembling, his eyes looked puffy and his eyes kept on closing and opening.

He collapsed onto the ground, making a loud thump.

You dragged him to the bath and ran the water, filling up the tub.

You took his clothes off and underneath, as always, he had his swimming jammera on.

You slipped him into the tub and splashed the hot water over him, hoping that he wouldn't get hypothermia.

His eyes fluttered open, and the moment he saw you he smiled, closing his eyes shut once more.

"Whats so funny, idiot?"

"Nothing." He replied back, the smile fading from his face.

You hated to admit it, but his smile warmed your heart up and made you blush.

He raised his hand and cupped your cheek, his arm instantly falling back down.

It was going to take him a while for him to warm up.

"Haru, get up. You're warm now." 

"I dont want to." 

You grunted and picked him up, going to your room.

"Where are we going."

You sighed, ignoring his dumb question.

The threw him on your bed, face first.

You laughed.

He sat up and lookee at you, deep blue eyes piercing through your soul.

You hesitantly pressed your lips against his, breaking away a few seconds later.

"Im sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Its fine." Haru said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why didn't you push me away?" 

"Because you did what I couldn't."

x


End file.
